OHA Side Story: Drug Bust
---- OHASSDrugBust.png Drug Bust "Midori! Move out the way!" Aiko yelled out to her friend, taking cover behind a few wooden crates stacked upon eachother. Midori could only look at her friend in disbelief with her jaw dropped, "Don't tell me you meant that seriously..." A barrage of bullets pierced the many barrels and crates that filled the warehouse as the green haired girl ducked onto the ground and rolled. Aiko's eyebrows lift with a sudden realisation, somehow she forgot about Midori's capabilities, despite the Sports Festival weeks ago having been a grand display of her friend. Midori took cover behind boxes closer to their attackers, occasionally peering around the top and corner of her cover to see where they were. Drawing a pistol from her side, Midori poked its barrel around and fired off a warning shot. A gritty yell from the attacker's direction was let out, with a loud thud hitting the grey concrete ground. "Sorry about that!" Aiko apologised on Midori's behalf, she knew that she wasn't meant to hit them at all. Midori looked at Aiko behind her cover, sighed and shook her head, "...You really are something, aren't you?" "EH! What's that supposed to mean!?" Aiko abruptly squealed back, before take cover once again as another barrage hit the crates and barrels. "Quiet the both of you! Do you realise what's happening right now?" A woman near them, suited in what is left of her costume. Her black and red hair was let down over her left shoulder, with two throwing knives held professionally in both hands between her fingers. "I'll need you both to keep them distracted whilst I go around on the catwalk, understand?" She ordered. Both girls looked to her and nodded, with Aiko pulling out her own pistol from her side. "Got it Redback." They said in unison before turning their attention back to the shooters. The mission they were given was simple during their internship: Infiltrate and apprehend the gang members within a distant warehouse in the middle of a road between Tokyo and Mustafa City. A warehouse under the control and supervision of the Black-Blood Triad. Estimated number of hostiles: 10-13, Actual number of hostiles: 20-30. Aiko was right to have her suspicions on the number of men they'd have to deal with, but Midori was more than happy to take the challenge on, strange considering her cat-like caution of what ever the future has to come for them. Both students were in their hero outfits, Midori with her yellow visored cat eared helmet on, and Aiko in a sports bra and shorts, meaning gunfire was something that wouldn't be appreciated to deal with. Redback began to move away from her cover and near a metal staircase that led to the high catwalk only a couple of metres from the ceiling. She was graceful with how she moved, typical for someone in her profession. It was something certainly comparable to that of the movements of The Kraken, who was retaining his spot as one of Japan's top 30 heroes, if only he had offered an internship to Midori. Each step that Steph took was precise and careful, making sure as to make very minimal sound the closer she got. With how high the catwalk was, it was sure to echo her movement on the platform. "AIKO!" Midori yelled out to her friend, "FIRE AT THEM NOW!" she said before shooting her pistol at the opposition. Aiko tilted her head to the side before realising why Midori wanted so, firing alongside her friend as the bullet sounds boomed throughout the building. The loud bangs of their firearms covered the steps of Redback as she got closer to the gang members, nodding after noticing what Midori wanted and casually making her way along the platform. She did her best to approach without being seen, although Midori's attack was more than enough to cover the entirety of Redback's plan. She was sure glad that the green girl had picked her side to intern in. As she neared the gang however, she noticed the sheer amount of shooters, including one of them who was rolling on the ground in pain, clutching their shot leg. Her eyes canned over the area and noticed several barrels releasing steam from their sides. Redback's eyes widened as she knew exactly what they were making, Lacolinium... "RELOADING!" Aiko yelled out, "COVER ME!" "DON'T TELL THEM YOU'RE RELOADING!" Midori yelled back in response, continuing the firing. "I WASN'T TELLING THEM, I WAS TELLING YOU!" Aiko argued back, as she clumsily pulled out a full ammo case from her back and released the empty cartridge from the pistol. "HOW ARE YOU..." Midori paused as her gun began clicking, the cartridge ultimately emptied out. "NEVER MIND, GET BEHIND COVER!" Both girls resumed cover behind their respective crates and barrels, as an entourage of returning fire violently crashed into their protection. The clinking of bullets and metal with bullets ripping through wood filled the room, remaining oblivious to the fact that Redback had already infiltrated their side and brought their operations to an end. Some of Aiko's protection had seriously degraded, and Midori was only feeling more than ready to charge forward as soon as they were finished. Midori skilfully released the empty cartridge from her pistol and slid in a full one, preparing her attack, but the waves of bullets felt unending. There was no way that they could move out of their position without intervention of something from their side, a factor that laid on Redback's actions. "Well done girls, you've done your part. Now allow me to do mine." Redback thanked quietly, flicking the knives that she held between her fingers and revealing three more on each hand. With deadly accuracy and quick speed, Redback returned the favour and flung the knives towards the held up group of gangsters. Each knife had found their way into either the leg or arm of six of the gang members, removing only a third of the shooters there. Due to the silence the knives had flew through the air, the hostiles had no idea where to shoot too, ultimately giving Midori and Aiko another chance to fire back. Initiatively, both girls got out from their cover and fired at the gangsters, this time making sure to leave no open opportunity for them to even respond. Redback did her part and pulled out several more knives from her for wrists, proceeding with her attack on her end. The defending gang members seemed hopeless in this battle of quantity against quality, as many found themselves falling to the ground disarmed by Redback's knives. The gunfire from both Aiko and Midori forced them to hide behind cover, with their weapons useless by their sides. They were being picked off one by one, as each of them dropped like moths to a bug zapper. The heroes' attacks had only left them with one option, to wait there and fall, as escape didn't seem possible. "WE SURRENDER!" A gritty voice from the gang members position cried out, waving their white shirt up into the air. Simultaneously, the remaining gang members who were not injured in the attack held up both their arms. The sounds of their weapons dropping to the floor signalled the heroes' victory as the gangsters proceeded to stand up from their cover. The battle was over just like that, it was way quicker than Midori imagined, but then again its not like they were fighting actual villains. More so potential ones that fate has demoted to simple lackeys of a bigger foe. All three heroes halted their weapons and sighed, surprisingly at the same time. Redback made her position known as she pulled out a walkie talkie from the side of her stomach, the radio static ringing throughout the heated lead-scented warehouse. "Alright chief, we got 'em." She notified relieved as she left go of the walkie talkie and placed it back to her side. The device was simply absorbed into her body, disappearing out of sight. A moment of silence as the gang members desperately tried to think of ways to get out, whilst they still had the chance. Though with Redback here, they would be ultimately brought back anyway, so there was no point in the end. Several doors were heard being violently opened as squadrons of footsteps began making their way to the heroes' position. Fear had managed to glide up the gangsters' spines, freezing them in place, as if Hana Kojima had just used her quirk on them. Never had Midori and Aiko seen so many 'villains' freeze in place like that, but only on the cartoons that they used to watch as kids. "Good job you two! Couldn't have done it without ya!" Redback called out, signalling with a thumbs up from her position up high. Jumping off the catwalk and gracefully landing not too far from the surrendering foes, Steph clapped her hands as she approached some of the tables that made up the gang's drug lab. Each metal desk was stationed with an assortment of metal & glass tubes and beakers, bunsen burners, plastic pipes, car batteries, and strange liquids that seemed to glow with different colours. What was thought to be the production of a highly addictive drug, turned out to be something new. Redback picked up a small test tube containing red liquid, that was very gelatinous when kept still but quickly liquified as soon as Redback moved it around its container. What the gangsters here was something new, something that Redback after all her many drug busts has never seen before. "Well, this isn't lacolinium..." she thought out loud as she peered around the test tube. "You're right Redback. This here isn't lacolinium, because there's more than one colour of green." Midori unconsciously responded as she herself looked around the drug lab, walking around the complient gang members who remained where they were. "I've seen the production of lacolinium, and what you got here sure is more complex than the stuff. You don't even need this much to make Angel's Blood let alone Swampwater." Redback looked back to Midori, confused to why a child like her would even know about the production of lacolinium, but grateful for the input. Aiko joined in the analysing of the area, all three looking around and studying the different substances that the gang members were working with, all the while their former hostilities remained frozen right there and then. A drug bust it sure was, but what kind of drug was it to begin with? Aiko moved around, watching her step as she walked past the injured gang members. Noticing a large metal door with a very spoke handle, Aiko instinctively knew what to do with it. Approaching and attempting to spin the handle proved useful with her bare strength alone. Frustrated, Aiko tried again, this time while her hands began glowing bright with blue. Success was found as the handle began to budge, the heavy creaking of the metal locks of the door began making their way off, unlocking whatever was hiding behind. After a few seconds of clock-wise turning, Aiko managed to unlock the door and find much to her surprise a gold mine. Stacks and stacks of neatly packaged parcels laid all over the room, labelled with the Black-Blood Triad's name and insignia. "Well, maybe might clear it up." Aiko called out to the two before taking her steps inside. The room was just as big than the room they had the shootout in, almost like there was a second warehouse inside the warehouse they busted into. Both Midori's and Redback's eyes lit up with curiosity as they entered the room, looking around and seeing the complete organisation of what the drug producers where doing here. On a desk near the door laid papers, scattered describing formulas and recipes, as well as a list of known dealers and accounting information detailing several costs. Everything they needed was apparently here, but the ringleader of this operation. Redback made her way to the desk and looked around, picking up a small piece of paper with scribbled out words. Throwing it to the side, Redback rummaged through the piles of papers to find a strange note left behind one of the gang members. ---- "I'm only writing to you because communicating through text and calls seems to be very insecure, especially with how the government deals with things today. You should find the formulas and recipes to what I call "Venside Olafenide" or "Venola" for short. Careful with the drug though you understand? With how I see you people making it, this stuff could cost millions of dollars per package. Let me tell you, the high you can get from Venola is really out of this world, last time I tried it, I was tripping out so badly that when I woke up I found myself getting ready to eat my neighbours dog in only my shirt, and I mean only my shirt. Anyways, this stuff is already illegal here in Mexico and other places like Sweden, England and Australia so make sure you get it to those places safely. I want exactly 35 percent of all profit made from this baby you understand? ''-K.L. (Ps. Tell Metal Boy that I'll be seeing him in a few days. Won't say when, just say to expect me.)'' ---- The strange note left many questions in Redback's head but at least covered the ones they already had. Leaving the note back on the table, Redback made her way to the packages and pulled out a tracking device, that blinked with a red light from her palm. Placing it underneath one of the packages, Red back placed it so the device was hidden out of sight. Even if they were meant to be ambushed now, the police or just the Parry Agency would be able to locate and confiscate the mass amount of drugs made here. All three girls made their way out of the locked room and back to the main space where the gangsters remained, patiently waiting to be escorted and apprehended. "Well I guess our job here is done ladies. I think it's about time you two went back home, your internship for today ended just a few minutes ago..." Redback said casually, dusting her hands and flicking her hair behind her shoulder. Aiko had never smiled before as much as she did now, she was filled with giddiness for what she had accomplished today. Midori, on the other hand, only had a blank face she usually donned, but it was to be expected. "Tomorrow six o'clock?" Midori asked, nodding to Redback as the footsteps came closer. Redback smiled, "Yous better not be late then." As the three of them headed for the door, the metal entry swung open as several men dressed in what appeared to be uniform burst through. Armed with military styled firearms, goggles and face masks, it was as if they were preparing to deal with bombs of some sort. This alarmed the three, but what alarmed them the most was when all doors were blocked with these men, all pointing their guns inward. The thing was, they were unsure if they were pointing at the criminals who had just surrendered, or Redback and her interns. Not knowing who, the heroes stood there frozen, just as how the gangsters did. The situation had just got more confusing as both hero and criminal stood there at the mercy of armed forces, whose side was mysterious at this point. Clapping echoed through the building from behind the guards at the main entry point. The clapping continued as a figure pushed their way through the blockade, their steps heavy and their breathing calm as day. A few seconds of menacing clapping of hands continued before the figure made themselves known to the heroes: a man with black hair, dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt with a black unbuttoned top over it, black jeans and shoes and a strange device over his face that pixelated its details. A strange man indeed, but the look on Redback's seemed to tell a story that may or may not have been true about him. To her, he looked strangely familiar, as if she knew who it was behind this pixelated mask. She analysed every curve of the man's figure and even how he took his steps, something about him seemed to trigger potential knowledge of Redback. "Well done, you've seemed to take care of my little problem here." The man said, his voice distorted and unrecognisable, finishing his clap before tucking his hands and crossing his arms. "I was going to stop operations here but you seem to have done that before me..." The heroes remained cautious, with Redback taking one step forward towards the armed men. The troops behind the mysterious man were alerted by this and had many of their weapons focused on Redback much to her surprise. The red and black haired hero found this alarming and took a step back out of fear, it was obvious that whoever these guys were, they were not friendly. The ominous figure scoffed behind his mask and brought his arms apart, waving a hand in the air to signal troops from one entry point to move out the way. Without hesitation they split apart, giving an opening for the three heroes to leave and allow them to handle business. "Don't mind them, they're just a little on edge after what happened... Some time ago." The man explained before extending his hand out rhetorically to the opened door. "Now please, I will kindly ask you to leave the area and return to your agency. We shall arrest these scumbags with firm punishment to deal with their crimes." Redback could only squint her eyes at the man, whilst Midori and Aiko had no idea what to do. It was still pretty early into their internship so they weren't prepared to be dealing with things like this. If this was something Redback and Parry planned out, it was certainly very extreme for a couple of second year students to deal with. As Midori and Aiko pondered, Redback made herself clear that she wanted them to leave, clearing her throat and shooing the girls to vacate the area. Aiko hesitated but Midori complied, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her away. Aiko had no qualms about it, Midori was touching her hand after all, something that also caught her off guard. Both girls tried to get a look at the side view of the armed men, yet their masks seemed to cover both their face and the sides of their heads very well. Obviously none of them wanted their identity known, which only made the situation more suspicious to both them, and Redback. "I see that you remain here miss Redback. Care to explain why?" The mysterious man asked, a slight but recognisable curious tone in his distorted voice. Redback remained firm, and responded in a strong and clear voice. "Who are you really. And what do you want?" ---- Both girls waited outside, awaiting their rides to pick them up from today's internship. Midori had sat down leaning against the outer brick wall of the building, whilst Aiko paced up and down the long grass the surrounded the area. The warehouse was one the side of a man road that connected the Tokyo and Mustafa cities, yet had very little traffic going between them. This road though wasn't the only path, and had been the old way that people got between the settlements. A possible reason to why the gang members operated here in this warehouse and not straight in the middle of the city. Occasional vehicles of personal and public nature passed by, but the road seemed passable for a young child to play their soccer game on. "What d'you think is happening inside there?" Aiko asked as she looked to the warehouse, remembering that Redback stayed behind to question the man and his intentions. Midori acted as though she didn't hear her friend speak, but worried for the pro-hero and her risk to talk to these strange men. She sat there with her head tiled down, having taken off her cat helmet and placed it on the ground next to her. Ants were marching right in front of her, each carrying either a piece of grass that they had torn off from the grasslands behind them, or a piece of other insects they either killed or scavenged. The two girls waited patiently, having already called in one of Aiko's drivers to pick them up from her GPS location. Aiko was rearing to return home to do some homework, Midori was rearing to see her cats again. They patiently waited as the sun over them began to reach the tall trees on the horizon, it was already getting pretty late. Aiko pulled out a pack of gum from her back pocket and flipped it open, pulling a plank out from the selection with her teeth. She tilted the packet towards Midori's direction as to offer her friend one, an offer Midori took silently as she nodded her head. Aiko gently tossed the pack to her friend whose hands were ready for the catch. Without warning, Midori's hands flicked out of the way and allowed the pack to land in the dusty ground. Aiko saw all this and a moment of silence was shared between the two of them, both awkwardly looking at the pack of mints as some of the ants moved towards it. Aiko looked back to Midori, expressing a sort of irritated but understanding look, with Midori expressing nothing but carelessness on her bland face. Aiko pulled the mint inside her mouth and moved it from side to side, unwrapping the paper that covered the treat with her tongue. Moving to a nearby pulley bin that rested not too far from the road, Aiko spat the paper out, joining its fellow trash in the deep bin. Aiko smiled as she returned to Midori, now chewing her gum as it scented her breathe of strawberries and mint. "So. Any. Plans. For. The. Week. End?" She said, chewing between each word. Finishing her sentence, Aiko wrapped the gum over her tongue and blew out, forming a bubble of pink that popped not too long after gaining some size. Midori looked up and held one eyebrow up, "What d'you mean any plans? I thought we were going to go do the thing..." Aiko rolled her eyes to what Midori was alluding to, crossing her arms and blowing another bubble that popped shortly after. "I don't think I agreed to help you spy on Akira and Jack. Besides, I thought we could go to the cat cafe and get coffee there again!" she shot down Midori's plan, not wanting to have any part of this strange and sudden interest Midori had in the two students. The green haired girl's head flung back down to the ground to hide her face. "I will protect the ship at all costs..." she mumbled. "What was that?" Aiko asked impatiently, obviously having heard clearly what Midori had said but wanting her to admit to this fixation. "I said: I will collect some chips from the shops." Midori wit-fully 'corrected' as she pulled up from her spot and picked up her helmet, flicking the flies that were crawling on the outside. "Now come one, the driver is almost here..." Giggling to herself, Aiko walked over to Midori and stood next to her. The two friends waited by the side of the road as a recognisable vehicle began making its way towards them. A black limo, tinted windows, and a gold ornament of a coat of arms at the bonnet drove speedily to the girl's location, slowing down metres near them. The vehicle came to am abrupt stop just as the door at the back had made its way right in front of them, just so that they both hadn't needed to move from their spot to get into the car. "GIRLS!" A familiar voice cried out to them. Both students looked over their shoulder to see who was calling for them, only to see Redback run up towards them with a smile on her face. "Sorry about sending you two without telling you. Turns out those guys were pretty friendly blokes, no need to be worried about it!" She explained before rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. Aiko immediately shook both her hands in front of her body to ward off Redback's guilt for a worry that never was too emphasised. "No! Don't be. We weren't worried too much please!" She pleaded with an awkward smile on her face. "We're just glad no more trouble erupted from that." Redback smiled and sighed, "Don't worry, I'm sure if I wasn't able to handle it I would have called in Parry for back up. But all is good for now, don't bail on me tomorrow alright?" "Gotcha miss." Aiko smiled back before heading into the limousine, followed only an inch by Midori who nodded to the pro-hero. As the limousine drove away, Redback waved to the girls who were looking out from the back window of the car, watching the black-red haired hero slowly shrink he further they drove. Although the main focus was Redback, Midori couldn't help but notice the mysterious figure from before with the pixelated face, leaning against a wall just nearby Redback. In his hand, a pistol that was more like a miniature versions of the weapons used by his armoured forces that burst into the warehouse. "Oi Midori?" Aiko asked politely, having moved off her suit and near the in-vehicle fridge not too far from them. "Yeah?" Midori responded, turning her head to see Aiko already rummaging through the fridge, moving bottles and glasses out of the way on its small shelves, "Thirsty?" "Was about to ask you the same thing? Cola? Or Water?" She asked playfully, pulling out a bright can of softdrink and a medium sized bottle of clear water, both covered in a light frost from the fridge. ---- As the vehicle disappeared over the horizon, Redback couldn't help but guilt-fully hunch over and side-eye the mysterious man. "So. It really is you then, the man Nimrod has been looking for all this time." She asked cautiously, her voice harsher than when she farewelled her interns. "Heh. You're damn right. And what a pleasure it is to have you here, Ms. Guinto." The distorted voice of the man welcomed, gleefully twirling the pistol around his finger. Redback's eyes shot open, not many people knew her real name, nor did anyone really care. They were the Australian heroes who moved over to Japan without a second thought, seeing as how the work was plentiful here. With her identity known, it must be that his strange man must know about her two brothers as well, she couldn't risk that, even with a younger brother who had no powers of his own. "H-how? Who are you?!" She demanded, her voice ordering him to reveal who he is. The sudden realisation of danger was alerted in her mind as she gripped both fists and readied for an attack. The man laughed and pointed the gun right at Redback, "It's alright Stephanie. You don't need to over-react like that." he assured before bringing his finger to side of his mask. In an instant, the pixilation turned into an actual image, or rather was disassembling itself to reveal the real face of the man. His light face, brown eyes and comforting smile seemed to bring relief to the angry hero as her own eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him. Placing the gun into a holster at the side, the man took the mask off his face and hung it onto the back of his pants, with an expression that was all too calm for what had happened back there. "You really need to calm down Steph, it's just me." he said in his normal, soothing voice. Steph held back and smiled, a glimmer in her eye as soon as she processed what had just happened. "That's Ate Steph to you Guy..." She teased, rushing to Guy with her arms open to hug him. Both siblings embraced as a moment of joy was shared between the two, both of them laughing at the circumstances that had brought them together that day. Steph momentarily brought herself away from Guy's body to take a look at him as she clutched both his arms, before bringing herself back in into Guy's arms. Both siblings looked at eachother with solace in their hearts, having nearly fought back there when Steph had sent her interns out to finish for the day. "You could have at least told me that you were going to break into my warehouse and fight my guys, I could have at least evacuated some of them you know." Guy said displeased but happy at the same time. Steph brought herself away and looked at Guy with an eyebrow raised, "I thought Wesley already told you before we left?" she asked curiously. "You don't trust Kuya Wesley to tell anyone anything, remember when I told him to wait a few weeks so I can evacuate my men from the warehouse downtown in Mustafa city. He sent you, Ebisu and Ezo a couple of days earlier before preparation, forgetting that all those guys were my men!" Guy complained, his eyes turned away, visibly irritated with his older brother and sister. Steph laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, we didn't hurt that many of your playmates." "Half of them had bones broken by those Ainu brothers, a fourth of them ended up in prison, and only a fourth made it back scarred from your little entrance. I lost a lot that day!" Guy continued, being the little brother he was. Placing her hands on her hips and giggling, Steph looked at Guy with a teasing but disappointed smile. "Stop complaining. Besides, I should be complaining about you! I thought you gave up this whole gang thing weeks ago? Not to mention the fact that Nimrod is currently out to get you after what you and your purple haired girlfriend did to him that night! And you nearly killed me and my friends back then during your little bombing? Do you really think your in any place to complain right now?" She retorted, her voice more motherly like. She was visibly sick and tired of Guy and his shenanigans that she had just enough of him causing all this harm, with her just looking on, not being able to do anything since he is her baby brother. "Uggh. She's not my girlfriend, she's my bodyguard! And how was I to know that you were going to be there at Yabura Renai? I'm not a mind reader?" He responded, childishly stomping his foot on the ground. "You don't need to be when I told you the hundred times I have a meeting there! Throughout the two weeks prior might I add!" "Excuse you?! You never made it obvious which meeting you had it at? And you're friends attacked me first by the way! I was fighting in self-defence!" "Self-defence? You blew up an entire building that day! In what right do you think that you can lawfully fight back in 'self-defence'!?" "In what right allows you to break the legs of my men?" "The same right that allows us to put your men in jail!" "Fuck you!" "Asshole!" "Bludger!" "Durry-muncher!" "Get fucked!" "You're a prick!" The argument between the siblings went back and forth, both yelling at eachother before coming to an ultimate, and awkward stop as two of the armed guards from before made their way to the front of the warehouse. As soon as they saw both Guinto's fighting, they immediately backed into the building, planning to come back out as soon as everything was clam again. They weren't going to be in the middle of any sibling squabble today, especially when it involved a pro-hero and their crime boss. Steph and Guy looked at eachother with aggressive expressions, slowly turning into that of regret and pity. Besides Wesley, they only had eachother to look for as they were the only family they had in the country. And with them being on two different sides of the law, it made it especially hard for them to ethically and morally work together. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it this time. You're right, me being part of this gang is putting your hero thing at risk." Guy apologised, breaking the silence between the two. Steph crossed her arms and blew the strands of hair that laid in the middle of her face. "I'm sorry too. It's just, I feel as though with all this knowing your one of the bigger crime bosses in the country. It's enough to put a sister like me under pressure, you know? We're fighting on two sides of justice here. I just never saw my baby brother turning out to be one of the country's worst enemies." she said with a guilty but uplifting smile. "I understand." Guy nodded, "Don't you worry. Just let me complete a few jobs here and there and I'll wave the Black-Blood Triad goodbye. I've got a few clients that want me working with a group sometime later in the year, then I've got to make a 'business' related trip to America to meet the triad's branch there. Then, after that you can consider me a free man, I'll try to make sure I'm not unveiled by that time..." he assured as he opened his arms again, beckoning with open hands for another hug. Steph gave in with a cheeky smile and returned to her younger brother, both siblings hugging for the last time that moment before departing. "Pinky-promise?" She asked childishly, holding her pinky out in front of Guy. "You got ya." He said grinned as he returned the favour, poking his pinky out and hooking it onto Steph's, both shaking their hands as their deal was set in stone through the power of the pinky promise. "You going to be home for dinner tonight? Grandpa just sent some kangaroo him and his friend hunted yesterday, it arrived this morning in the mail." "You cooking? I sure will be, I'll just have to tell Wesley I'm clocking off early for the night then." "Oh, he's busy? Was going to say, he should come, just leave someone else in charge." "Have you seen the paperwork he's got piled on his desk! And who would he leave in charge anyway? Not like anyone at the agency stays as long as him." "Guess I'll just leave some kangaroo out for him when he gets back home I suppose..." ----